


Иллюзия

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Руфус и его чувства. Включая те, что он испытывает к Рено.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 8





	Иллюзия

Руфус взирает на Мидгар с высоты возрождённого Шинра-билдинга через панорамное бронированное окно. Отсюда хорошо видны шрамы, оставшиеся на теле города после Метеора и Омеги, но сейчас Руфус думает не о них, а о решении, которое нужно принять – и жить потом с последствиями. Выбор уже сделан. Он основан, как всегда, на логике и расчётах, а не на эмоциях. Эмоции для обычных людей, а Президент Шинра, Inc. больше, чем просто человек. Тем не менее, Руфусу не по себе.

Шорох, который доносится сзади, не напрягает мужчину: президентский офис является самым безопасным местом в мире, право входить сюда без доклада есть только у четырёх ТУРКов, самых верных ему людей. Один из которых более чем верен.

Рено обнимает его со спины, прижимаясь к затылку щекой. Тёплое дыхание ласкает ухо и шею. Руфус машинально закидывает руку назад, чтобы погладить непослушные рыжие вихры.

\- Всё в порядке? – шепчет Рено. – Обычно ты дёргаешь секретарей каждые пять минут.

\- Даже мне бывает нужен тайм-аут, - усмехается Руфус, прижимаясь спиной к груди своего ТУРКа. Он гладит шею любовника, прикрыв глаза от ни с чем не сравнимого удовольствия – чувства защищённости. Ощущения, что он не одинок. Что его спина прикрыта. – Постой так немного.

Левая рука Рено скользит под пиджак, к застёжкам жилета, давая понять, что стоять просто так он не намерен, и Руфус накрывает руку ТУРКа своей ладонью. Мужчина останавливается, поняв безмолвную просьбу не торопиться.

Руфус одиночка. Его специально вырастили таким – не доверяющим, не подпускающим близко, рассчитывающим только на свои силы. Он давно отчаялся объяснить даже ближнему кругу, как это порой напрягает. Как он завидует тем, кто может доверять. Только Рено догадывается, насколько в такие моменты Руфусу необходимо ощущать его за своей спиной. Но даже Рено не знает: Руфус считает всё это иллюзией, настолько приятной, что у него нет душевных сил отказаться от неё.


End file.
